Super Smash High School
by BubblyBubblesPop
Summary: The buses have started there engines and are on there way to pick up the Smashers, and you can join them on there journey through High School.! Main couples are: Ike/Samus Link/Palutena Marth/Tiki and Roy/Peach Read and Reveiw please! Please I accept advice and ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello, this is Bubbles! The first thing I wanna say about this Fan-Fic is that it will mostly revolve around the human smashers. The pairings are Ike/Samus Peach/Roy Link/Palutena and Marth and Zelda are single. Ohhh, so is Shulk! Unless I set him up with Zelda...Do you think they look cute? Okay, to the story!**

Fire Emblem Introductions

Roy and Marth were at the bus stop waiting for the bus to show up when a figure appeared to be running towards the bus stop with her arms flailing around until she hugged Marth.

"Marth!" She exclaimed with her blue locks following behind her. Marth was as polite as he could possibly be, but he had the dignity to shove his descendant off of him.

"Is it going to be awkward going to school with your great-granpapy?" Roy asked as he look at Robin who was panting from following Lucina.

"No!" She laughed then looked at Marth, "It will be great family time! Won't it Marth?" Marth was horrified, he'd never look cool if she was up his butt the whole time. He would like to be a "Player" as Roy called it. And ohhh gods did he hate how she said family time.

"Hopefully you'll find someone cooler than him to hang out than Pretty Princess Martha!" Roy laughed and held his chest. Marth pulled out his sword and swung it in Roy's direction.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Marth threatened him. Marth and Roy were really close. That's exactly why Roy messes with him and gets away with it. Finally, all of a sudden the bus pulled up and Tiki rolled down her window.

" Mar-Mar!" She yelled and waved to Marth being a child at heart. It was obvious she loved him, It was good that Shiida wasn't a trophy. That's the only was Tiki was even going to that school. Marth turned to Tiki and smiled. He was glad they didn't have to wear uniforms, because Tiki's outfit showed a little more skin than usual. He pulled his sword away and got on the bus and sat down next to her. Robin,Lucina and Roy followed. Chrom then rushed to the bus stop and waved as it drived away.

"I love you muffin-cakes!" He yelled to Lucina. Yeah, she definitely couldn't hang with him.

"Ike!" Roy exclaimed and he sat down with eager to see the man who replaced him a long time ago. Ike looked up and laughed.

"Your Roy?" He grinned and looked at Marth, "Marth's said a lot about you." He held his hand out and Roy shook it. Roy had defiantly grown since Awakening. He'd become taller and better looking, at least that's what all the girls say.

"Ohhh, that's creepy!" Roy laughed and noticed Ike was back on his phone. Weird, Roy always tried to avoid technology. Most people from Fire Emblem did. Robin however, was flipping through his book and found a page with purple smoke coming through it and smiled, it read,"Dear Robin, I'll be waiting for you when you get off the bus. Also if you flirt with anyone, they'll die a slow, miserable death, Love, Tharja"

**A/N**

**I think Roy from awakening is really sexy, that's how I'm pictureing him anyway. The pairings from Fire Emblem in tis story are once again, Robin/Tharja Marth/Tiki , Roy/Peach , Ike/Samus. Once I'm done giving introductions the POV will change throughout the chapter. Read and Reveiw! I will take good and bad coments. I should add the next chapter within a hour. Bubbles out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello this chapter is about the Mario Bros series! The next is about Metroid then Legend of Zelda! Have fun!**

Peach was skipping down the gravel road of the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario humming to All Time Low's A Love Like War.

"Mario," She looked down at him with large sincere eyes. "Do you think I'll find the one?" She giggled at the thought, but Mario wasn't.

"A-No!" He screamed, " I-I-a mean that don't you already have somebody in-a the mind Peachy?" He asked stuttering from the fact she obviously didn't have feelings for him. Peach picked her skirt up as she walked over a puddle and laughed.

"Ohhh Mario, everything will be Peachy!" She raised her hand over and mouth and giggle once more. Then they finally reached the buss stop and Peach got overly excited from seeing her friend.

"Ohh Peach!" Rosalina gasped hiding her backsack behind her. Rosalina was shy, which made Peach treat her like her favorite Barbie doll, but that'll change once she meets a specific bounty hunter won't it?

"What's that behind your back?" Peach gasped and she let go of Mario's hand and ran towards her bestie. Then a Luma flew to the side of Peach and spinned around her until it got dizzy.

"Mama!" It said as she flew back into Rosalina's arms. Peach put her hands on her hips and looked at the Luma then back up at Rosalina.

"Are you trying to sneak him in?" Peach giggled as she pet the luma. "I knew you had that hair in your face because your a rebel!" Peach picked the luma up and threw it in the air ignoring the fact of how made she just made her bestie. Rosalina had clenched her fist and threw them to her sides as her eyes widened.

"I'm not a rebel!" She insisted as she grabbed Luma and started to shove him in her backsack. Mario the jumped to tap Peach on the shoulder until she finally looked down at him.

"What the matter, Mario?" She asked until she realised that Luigi was coming. There was nothing wrong with that it's just the bus was right behind him waiting for him to move out it's way.

"Luigi! For a brother's sake, move!" Mario yelled as he watched his brother scream and start panicking as he finally reached the bus stop.

"Finally." Rosalina mutter as she zipped her backsack enough just to where Luma could breathe. They all got on the bus and talked until they reached the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This chapter is going to be short, but enjoy anyways! ^^**

Samus stood in front of her mirror as she zipped up the back of her Zero-Suit wondering why she even got into this fighting school. She was tough but ever since Other M nobody thought she was as "bad ass" as she used to be, but did she care? Not really. She walked out of her room then sat on the bathroom counter. She'd never met people outside of space. What do they look like? What are there human customs? She used to be human, shouldn't she know? Nahhh. She grabbed a red ponytail and stuck it into her mouth as she fixed her hair.

"Fuck!" She said as she as it broke and slung across the floor. She went to the living room and grabbed another 'til she was stopped by a picture that was hanging up on her wall. It was of her and Ian.

"Maybe I'll meet people who won't die on me for a change." She looked down and smiled as she walked out and jumped into her star ship and turned up the volume of her dub step. One of the perks of not riding a bus, she thought as she blasted off into and out of space.

**A/N**

**Did you like? She's the only person from her game so it had to be short. And don't worry Samus, you meet a lot of new people. Bubbles ou**t!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Does anybody even like this story?**

Zelda was jumping into her dress, going as fast as she could to get ready on time. She had to meet everyone else at the bus-stop.

"Lady Zelda! You mustn't hurry, you'll get stressed out." Impa implied as she zipped the bac of the dress up. Zelda folded her arms and turned to look at her.

"I'm already stressed out! I'm can't miss the bus on the first day. Plus Midna and Link ride the bus." She sat on her bed and slipped on her brown boots. Afterwards she bounced up and hugged Impa.

"Wish me luck, Impa!" She waved as she ran off. Impa watched her leave and decided she'd tell her that she forgot her book sack.

"I'm sorry!" She ran back in and threw it over her shoulder, "I'll just teleport there."

And she did so.

"Link, Midna!" She yelled as she hugged both of them,"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Midna flew around her and laughed.

"It has! I'm glad I can see you and Link again! You didn't think I was coming back did you?" She said as she leaned on Link's shoulder.

"You said see you later, which implies you'd be coming back." Link replied. He didn't like being at a bus-stop filled with girls. It could be worse, though. Navi could of joined. Midna just glanced at Link and flew over by Zelda.

"Who can't wait 'til Hyrule Warriors!?" She screamed as she flew around in excitement. Link smiled. He actually talked in this game.

"Too bad you have to be an Imp." Link implied which made Midna stop dead in her tracks.

"Why is that too bad Link?" She said as she started to expand her hair towards him. Zelda watched. She was glad she wasn't a fighter. Her hair could be the downfall of us all.

"Because your prettier when you actually have a body, like your legs!" Link said due to the fact he didn't want to die today, he knew what Midna was capable of, but Midna just held her chest and laughed along with Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda laughed. "Who knew you thought about Midna's long ,shiny legs?" She teased. Ohh can't the bus come already, he thought. And right on time it was. The three walked up on the bus and they saw Ghirahim. He was only there because he was an assist trophy.

"Hey Link!" He said as he flickered his tongue around by his ears. Link tried his hardest to ignore him but then he looked back and grabbed his tongue.

"I'm not getting suspended on the first day." He claimed and let go and sat strait in his seat.

"This is going to be a long bus ride." Zelda said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

This chapter is all about Kid Icarus, Enjoy!

Palutena was slipping up her stocking when she looked out her window as she smiled.

"Won't this be fun Pit? I bet you I'm going to be the biggest hit in school! Won't I?" She turned to him and stood up. Pit just rubbed his neck and looked at the ground.

"What are you waiting for Pit? I'm not dressing you anymore!" She giggled as she slightly pushed him towards the door.

"That's not it, Lady Palutena-Ahhh!" He screamed as he face-planted into the ground and heard the door shut. He just doesn't want her to embarress him, especially infront of Lady Zelda. He's liked her since Brawl, and now they go to school together! Maybe, just maybe, Palutena could help him. All the stops racing through his head stopped once the door opened back up and Palutena lifted him to his feet.

"C'mon Pit!" She smiled,"Pitoo wil be there,Ohhh! Guess who else?" She started to walk towards the door and that's when she caught his attention.

"Who?" Pit asked as he followed behind her," C'mon don't build more suspense than there already is!" He pleaded until she finally said.

"Viridi and Phosphora." She smiled and looked down at the young angel," Magnus too, but I know your more concerned about Viridi, aren't you?" She smiled.

"Me? Concerned?" Pit blushed and tried to keep his mouth shut, "Alright." He said trying to act cool about the situation. Until it came out as him freaking out.

"She's going to go to school with me? Maybe I'll be able to-" He was stopped by Palutena waving her index figerat him.

"Remember Pit, I can see everything so if you try something naughty I'll know." She laughed as Pit immediatly shut up.

"No,Palutena! That wasn't it at all! I'm-I'm just-" He took a deep breath and waited for his goddess to make another smart remark.

"Okay Pit. Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and teleported to what would soon be there new school

A/N

Did you like? Sorry I'm like, severly late. For all the few people who actually like reading this. Bubbles out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hey! Bubbles here an it is finally the first day of Super Smash School! Enjoy it and grab something to stuff your face with!

The Fire Emblem bus was the first bus to arrive at the school and Roy ran off the bus overjoyed as another bus seemed to pull in and kids were getting out there cars, or what seemed like cars anyway. Roy walked on the concrete waiting for Marth to get off the bus.

"Hey, Marth!" He screamed as he saw his friend get off but was shocked when he just walked past him and talked to Tiki.

"Hey! Bros before Hoes!" He waved his arms and just recevied the death stare from Marth. Then he turned to Ike who had just got off the bus.

"Hey! Ike!" He ran after him until he reached his side. How could Marth just abandon him like that? Whatever, he'll find a girl to waste his time with too. He'll see.

Peach ran off the bus and pulled Rosalina by her side until they reached her destiation.

"I want us to start a huge girl group and I know who's in it already! I've been planning this for a while." Peach nodded at her remark until she saw someone walk out their car and walk up onto the pavement.

"I'll be back!" Peach said as she ran off to the girl. Rosalina looked down at a starbit she had been holding and stuck it through the hole in her backpack.

"It's okay." She muttered. "All mama needs is you in order to keep her happy!" She smiled as she looked in her backpack at the overly excited Luma who was squirming all around in her backpack.

"What was she talking to?" Pit asked as he looked up at Palutena, "Was she talking to her goddess?" Palutena looked down at him and smiled.

"I have no clue, Pit. Maybe you should ask." Palutena replied as she walked off into a different direction. But nowPeach had been following the blonde girl for a while now and she had finally gotten up to her.

"Excuse me!" Peach tapped her and she turned to her, "Ohh my god!" Peach exclaimed,"Your beyond pretty!" Peach clasped her hands and waited," You could tell me I'm pretty!" She laughed but the girl just smiled.

"I'm Samus." She replied and held out her hand for Peach to shake, but Peach didn't get the idea, and ended up grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

"Let's be besties!" She giggled. "Your also joining our girl group!" Peach said as she drug Samus back to where they started, "Were waiting for..." Peach took out a paper and read the names aloud,"Princess Zelda and Goddess Palu-" Just then she stopped dead in her tracks and hauled ass towards the green-haired goddess.

"Hey! Palutena!" Peach waved her free arm and pulled Samus towards her until Palutena turned and smiled.

"Hello! I'm already popular, aren't I?" She giggled as put her hand over her mouth and smiled at what seemed to be her new friends.

"Not rea-" Samus was saying until Peach covered her mouth and took over,"Yes! Palutena we would like to ask if you could join our group! We'd love to have you!" Peach said as Samus pulled her hand away from her mouth. Palutena tilted her head to the side and gently put her finger on her lip.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan." Palutena said as she watched Peach run off once again and Samus pulled her with them.

"Ohh Peach!" Zelda said as she hugged her friend, "You got the group together! Great!" She clapped and looked at Palutena and Samus.

"Together we will rule the school! Now let's figure out our classes. Hopefully we'll all be together in atleast one!" Zelda said as she pulled Peach to Student Services.

A/N

Alright! The next chapter is going to be their lunch! I'm not doing indivisual classes because that'd be severely hard. Luv yah, Bubbles out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Mmmmmm, Lunch!

Everyone was leaving their 3rd hour classes and making their way to the cafeteria. It was kinda crowded since everyone was heading to the same place.

Samus happliy walked out of her Science class and made her way towards her friends until the guy beside her caught her eye. He had blue hair and wore a red cape. And he noticed her too.

"Is there a problem?" He smiled and rubbed his neck, which made Samus blush a little until Peach walked up and pressed in between the middle of them.

"Sammi! Your talking to Ike-I ship you two!" She happily skipped off to Zelda and pointed back to the two. Samus looked up at the two princesses who just couldn't stop giggling to save their lives.

"What does that mean?" She looked to her side at Ike, who laughed to. Apparently he didn't have a problem that Peach shipped them. Whatever that meant.

"I'll tell you later-Where are you from?" She didn't seem to know alot of things. She looked at everything like she was seeing it for the first time. Samus smiled and started to walk infront of him.

"I'll tell you later." And with that final remark, she ran off to her friends who were already sitting sitting at a table outside.

"So, was anybody else flirting with anyone?" Peach asked and turned to the guys who were sitting at there own table. Most probably talking about how she kept on looking back at them or food.

"I'm trying to stay single." Zelda added. "You know, Fries before Guys!" She giggled and placed one in her mouth and looked over at Palutena.

"Ohhh me? There's a really cute guy in my first and second hour." Palutena said as she took out her lunch box.

"C'mon!" Peach grabbed her lunch from her reach." You can stuff your face after you spill the beans." Palutena folded her arms and looked at the guys table then smiled.

"So you really wanna know?" She smirked as all the girls nodded their own heads in unison.

"I don't know his name yet, but he has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that you could just get lost in!" Palutena clasped her hand together.

"Link?!" Zelda screamed and covered her mouth noticing that all eyes were on her. Afterwards she looked at the guy's table.

"Yes?!" He screamed back as he immediately looked up from his table then back at his friends.

"Ummm,errr..." Zelda looked around for some awesome excuse that seemed complete logical but all she could come up with was,"Want my fries!?" She grabbed them and walked over towards his table, setting them down infront of his face.

"Sure!" He said as he looked up at her to say thanks but immediatly Ike took his fries and devored them.

"Never mind." Link replied as his ears lowered from slight anger as Zelda walked away. Zelda sat down at her table and gave a frown at Palutena then at Samus.

"Samus your lover is a pig! He ate the fries I tried to give to Link as a gift from Palutena! He just didn't know it yet." She smiled at her logic behind the situation.

"He's not my lover." Samus said,"And Palutena should of gave him the fries if she wants him that bad." The three started to get in a huge discussion over the topic until Peach looked over at the end of the table.

"Wait!" She slammed her hands on the table waiting for all of them to shut it,"Rosalina who did you flirt with?" Everyone turned to the end of the table, not noticing that she was even there. She's so quiet.

"Who did I flirt with?" She looked down," I didn't flirt. Guys flirted towards me but my heart remains with my Lumas." She smiled as she looked in her book sack. Samus eyed Zelda then looked back towards the book sack.

"I'm sorry but for all we could know, all hell could be breaking lose in her book sack." Samus replied.

"My Lumas?" Rosalina replied as she giggled then set the book sack on the table,"Look! My Luma is anything but hell. He's adorable." All the girls squirmed in there seats and peaked in the little hole.

"Look at him!" Zelda laughed until she was stared down by Rosalina," Sorry!" She whispered," Look at him..." She smiled.

"What are they looking at?" Asked Shulk with a puzzled expression as he looked behind him at the girls table.

"I don't know." Ike concluded,"Roy you want your food? Roy?" Ike waved his hand infront of Roy's face.

"Uhhh!" Roy shook his head,"Sorry, the girls were just bending over looking at whatever and I was-"

"Which one?" Marth asked as he got a disgusted look from Tiki,"Sorry." Tiki just glanced over and looked at Marth.

"Mar-Mar if all you guys ever talk about is girls bending over then I can't sit with you." Tiki concluded.

"Then bye!" Roy waved and smiled at Tiki, who just sat up and started making her way towards the girls until the bell rung. They all said bye to their friends and made there way to 4th hour.

A/N

Hey it Bubbles! Okay the way this will work is their 7th hour will be Smash Fighters, which will be the Smash Fighters fighting and it will only be the fighters. Okay, luvs yah! You can stop stuffing your face now!


End file.
